


and this is the room one afternoon, i knew i could love you

by neutralmilkhoteI



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Boys, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, M/M, boyfriends <3, he/him bill, he/they/pupself ted, no smut just fluff, nonbinary ted!, overdose scene from pulp fiction, pulp fiction kinda?, self projections sorry not sorry, they both love pulp fiction so theyre watching pulp fiction, theyre in love your honor, trans (FtM) bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralmilkhoteI/pseuds/neutralmilkhoteI
Summary: in which ted gets uncomfortable by the overdose scene in pulp fiction and bill is supportive of themtitle from the king of carrot flowers, pt one by neutral milk hotel
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 9





	and this is the room one afternoon, i knew i could love you

pulp fiction played on the tv while bill and ted chattered on about whatever. they really werent paying much attention to the movie, let alone what was happening. the only time they looked up from their conversation was when mia overdosed, _girl, youll be a woman soon_ playing quietly over the scene. as soon as it was over, though, ted had to avert their gaze to the poster fixed neatly above the tv as john travolta stabbed uma thurman in the chest.

somehow, bill always found that pretty amusing, always questioning how the hell theyd managed to pull such a stunt off. ted, on the other hand, was extremely unnerved by it. apparently this was pretty obvious to bill, too, whod turned to his best friend with a concerned look, his brows furrowed just barely as he stared intently at ted.

"ted, my friend, is something wrong? youre never this quiet during pulp fiction. whats wrong, pup?" ted loved when bill called him pup, mostly because it really reassured him that bill was trying. maybe he didnt know how to use it properly, but that was fine with ted. he was _trying_ and ted was thankful for that.

"well, its just- the needle. its gross, bill." he mumbled, smiling despite this, however. they were happy that bill was worried enough to stop the movie and make sure they were okay, which prompted ted to lean in and hug his friend. it was nice, hugging bill, and bill very much agreed with that. his arms wrapped tight around teds tall, lanky frame, gently patting their back as he nodded.

bill took a moment before speaking up again, "yeah, i understand. we can skip this part," his voice quieter now as he pressed his cheek against teds shoulder. "cmon, gimme the remote. ill play something else, okay?"

ted only nodded, reaching over to grab the remote for bill and handing it to him, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his face as they grinned.

suddenly, ted wasnt so worried about the movie anymore.


End file.
